deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ratchet blaster lombax/Superman vs sonic
ywiz: they are strong and fast they do it in blue Boomstick like superman the man of steel Wiz: and sonic the blue blur Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weopens armor and skill to see who would win a death battle Wiz: born on Krypton was a baby named kal el Boomstick: then he landed on earth adopted by a bunch of farmers Wiz: then be named Clark kent realized that he had powers like freeze breath flying heat vision Boomstick : and x ray vision which is a useful superpower if u know why I mean heh ha Wiz: anyways he can somehow look into people's soul which is creepy.. Boomstick: WHAT it's both creepy and awesome though Wiz: superman is definitely DC's muscle like beating killed by doomsday then brought half alive and heating him to a pulp Boomstick : and even broke the bats back and this so crazy I believe he did it he moved the earth like all of it (Superman keeps on punching his clone) Wiz: but he has some weakness Boomstick: sadly like the red sun Wiz: and even magic of somehow but it main weakness is kryptonite a green radiation from kryptonite Boomstick:... so his weakness is a green rock...... so much for being a awesome superhero Wiz: but he always finds a way to beat his opponent with brawn and brains cause he is the man of steel Boomstick: he's our hero like master bison he our he- Wiz: No No not that Batman: time to make u learn what a man is Superman if I did u would be dead already Wiz: born in mobius sonic the hedgehog was born with a brother and a sister who became a hero Boomstick: let talk about the strength already Wiz: patience he then met tails who found his plane which is surprising since sonic has super speed to go places (Sonic runs around the eggbots) Boomstick : wait he has no pants Wiz: yeah? Boomstick: if he doesn't have a dick how can he bang Wiz: he cant Boomstick bummer Wiz: anyways Hes tough he has transformations with something called choas emeralds he can turn into super sonic Boomstick: a total ripoff of super Saiyan oh and have a awesome one hyper sonic his most powerful transformation Wiz: yes but there's one where u don't want him get very mad (Sonic looks around in his dark sonic form) Boomstick: dark sonic is when he's really pissed off just like my ex wife Wiz: sonic strength feats he destroyed a part of the machine of dr wily Boomstick: he also defeated megaman heh gotta problem capcom Wiz: he even beated segata sanshiro in a karate tournament Boomstick: segata the most toughest Sega dude ever Wiz: but sonic isn't invincible he has some weakness like power his transformations has limits and can power down Boomstick : and him running on water has problems cause.... he cant swim Wiz: he cant exactly run on high water lie Mario and sonic Olympics Boomstick: but he can't find a way beat his opponent cause he's the fastest thing alive (Sonic makes a funny faces to eggman) Wiz:. Alreadyte bcomabants are set time to settle this once and for all Boomstick: ITs time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! *Cues Sonic heros theme song* Green hill zone Superman : where am I Sonic : wait. I know u you're Superman Superman: and you r? Sonic: the fastest thing alive you're not supposed to be here Superman: I guess you are a foe Fight! Sonic Rush's at superman in his ball form wnr hits him Superman punch sonic Sonic tries to punch superman and breaks his hand Sonic Ow Super man does his wind breath and blows him away and hit a tree Sonic: super sonic form Sonic: try to catch me if u can Superman: (this guy's cockier than Barry) Superman: great another super Saiyan Sonic keeps hitting superman run does his dash attack Superman grabs sonic and smash him Sonic : turns into dark sonic keeps on attacking superman Superman forehead vision but sonic just hit it Sonic grabs superman and punch him repeatly Superman grabs the hand when sonic was gonna punch him Superman uppercuts sonic then bring him into space and breaks the arm then those him into the sun Ko Superman goes back home while sonic is sizzling in the sun Boomstick :hell yah Wiz: here's why superman won superman is more stronger than sonic Boomstick: sonic did hear segata sanshiro but he never fought someone like superman super man clearly stomps here of course Wiz: yes but super man moved the earth that's like 5 thousand pounds sonic speed was no match for superman strength Boomstick: yeah superman was too hot tohandle for sonic so sonic was dark Wiz: what? Boomstick: u don't get it Wiz: the winner is superman Boomstick: next time on death battle shows a symbol then energy around the guy then shows the name of akuma Category:Blog posts